Misunderstandings
by samXcore
Summary: Hermione comes home one night to her parents dead and Draco Malfoy standing over them. after HBP. Not trashy, but rated M for mature content. spelling is overrated
1. Misunderstandings

i own nothingi hate spelling  
i love DMHG  
------

chapter 1 - misunderstandings

A cool morning breeze sweept through the tress, bringing the first feelings of fall on an otherwise beautiful august morning. The birds sang in the trees and in the distance the sound of traffic on the busy streets was beginning to build. The world didnt seem to notice that in one girls life this would be remembered as a very black day. A small crowd gathered in the tiny cemetary at the edge of town to pay their last respects.

Hermione was dressed in modest black clothing. He face was calm as she watched her father and mother lowered into the ground. All around her was a blur and time seemed to fly by. The priest said a prayer and before she knew it she was being gently led by the arm by the oversized groundskeeper Hagrid, to an awaiting car to take her to Hogwarts, as Professor McGonagall had arranged. Hagrid opened up her door and she was about to step inside when she saw a flash of blonde in the distance. She looked and saw Draco Malfoy in black robes standing far enough away to look like a visitor to another grave, but he was staring right at her. They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She hated him more than words could describe. All of this, everything was his fault. His cold and blank eyes bore into her like a screw, ripping up her already fragile state.

"Hermione" said a ruff voice

She turned and looked at Hagrid as he motioned for her to get into the car. She glaced back to where he stood, but noone was there. She got into the car and Hagrid closed the door behind her.

1 week earlier

Hermione had just gotten off the train from shopping in Diagon Alley with the Weasleys for her final year at Hogwarts. It was the first time they had been shopping without Harry sience their second year and it was hard to imagine life without him at school. He had gone off for the summer to look for clues on the Horcruxes and wasent sure if he would be returning or not. He had told Hermione he had to do what felt right, and what felt right was ending this war now before it got worse. Harry couldent live with himself if more people died from this war because he wanted to finish school before he joined in the frey. He felt responsible for everything, especially Dumbledores death at the end of the last school term. He said it didnt feel like Hogwarts without him anyway. Hermione tried to reason with him that he needed to learn more and hone his skills before he tried to take on Voldemort again, but all she got was a promise that he would 'think about it.'

She walked the path to her house in quite contemplation. Ron was so nice to her all day, he even offered to take her out to lunch and he bought her some new quills, but he never even offered to hold her hand, let alone go on a real date with her. After last year she thought their relationship would improve but it seemed that he was still not quite sure of what he wanted, or perhaps just too shy to go right out and ask her. Hermione swore to herself for thinking of such silly things at a time when Harry was quite possibly in mortal danger and shes off frollicking in Diagon Alley trying to get a date. She decided not to dwell on things and wait and see what happens when the term started, and enjoy the time with her family while she could. She turned the corner and was almost to her house when all of the air in her lungs seemed to disappear, over her house...the dark mark.

She dropped her bags and pulled out her wand, running at top speed twords her house, her heart in the throat as she tried to remember all the disarming and binding spells she had seen of the pamphlets the ministry sent out to all wizarding families. For the life of her she couldent think of a single one, all she could do was run. She approached her front door which seemed untouched. She reached for the handle, it was unlocked. As quietly as she could she let herself in and listened. She could her the television on in her fathers study, she smelled a roast in the oven, but she couldent hear her parents. Hermione crept through her entryway and down the hallway to the kitchen as quietly as she could. Holding her wand ready she edged around the corner. She tried to quite her breathing to no avail. Her heart was pounding harder than she thought possible, Slowly she edged herself forward, she still couldent remember those spells.

When she reached the kitchen she saw her mother and father, dead, lying on the floor, their faces etched in agony, and standing over them was Draco Malfoy. He jumped when he noticed her presense in the room. His face was pale and his eyes were red, his wand was pointing at the dead bodies.

"Granger?" he said, shock in his voice, his eyes met hers, then down to the bodies on the floor, then back to hers. "Granger, I didnt know.." but Hermione didnt let him finish was he had to say. Her heart was filling with rage, rage she never felt before. Pure hatred for the man standing over her slain parents. She tried to think of curses, but none crossed her mind, all she wanted to do was to kill this man who had killed her parents. Her wand shook violently as she pointed it at Malfoy. She had given him the benefit of the doubt, all these years. She knew he was rotten but she never considered him dangerous. Even last year, she just thought he made a mistake, was a victim of brainwashing...she never thought he could really kill.

"Leave" she said, through her clenched teeth, as her finger nails dug into the palm of her hand, letting drops of blood escape her skin and drip down to the floor.

"you dont underst-" Draco threw his hands up and his wand to the ground.

"LEAVE" she screamed, tears streaming down her face, shaking uncontrollably.

"Granger i didnt-" he was pleading stammering over his words.

"LEAVE, LEAVE,LEAVE..." she kept screaming finally stepping towards him, wand still pointed at his chest, her face was red, her eyes were burning, she hated him, she wanted him gone, she didnt want to hear his voice, she didnt want to look at his face, she just wanted him out of her house, away from her parents, away from her.

Draco opened his mouth to protest more, but decided better of it. He slowly walked around the room, then when he reached the front hallway, turned and walked out the front door, leaving his wand lying in a corner.

Hermione sank to her knees, the anger flowing out of her and being replaced with grief, heavy and painful grief that filled every inch of her body and yet, made her feel hallow. She let her pain out in sobs that racked her body, forcing her into a crumpled heap between the bodies of her mother and father.

----------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy walked away from the house, not looking back, but the screams of pain and sorrow could be heard echoing over the suburban streets. Dogs were barking and people in nearby houses were stirring to see what the comotion was. He just kept walking, he needed to get away. He didnt know where he would go, or what he would do, but he couldent go back, he couldent go back home, he just had to keep moving.

He walked for what seemed like hours, the suburban landscape became more barren but he didnt notice anything. Everything around him was a blur, the nights events playing over and over in his mind. The evil laughter from his fellow deatheaters rang in his ears. His mark burned, he was being called, but he didnt care, he just didnt care what happened to him anymore, it was all a dream, none of this had happened. The ground under his feet started to crunch, then he finally realized that the paved road had turned to dirt, and that he was in the middle of nowhere, with no wand, and no where to go.

"Draco" came a voice from the darkness, a voice he knew all too well. Draco stopped and turned around, standing in the road behind him stood Severus Snape, a deatheater, a teacher, he didnt know anymore. He knew he would be dead soon. He knew that his life was over, now that he had abandoned Voldemort and betrayed Hogwarts and the Order. Hermionees screems rang through his head and he realized that he deserved everything he got. He was dirt, he was a traitor, he was everything he thought he was fighting against. He had chosen the wrong side, he was wrong in everything he once thought was fact.

"Draco" came Snapes voice again.

He wanted to run, but he knew that nothing he could do could help him escape, he has to face this like a man. "If im to be killed, kill me now." He said with his chin held high. He felt like garbage, but he did feel proud that he realized his errors before he died, even if it was too late to rectify anything.

"Draco, your to go to Hogwarts immediately, its the only place for you to be safe. Ive arranged it already with Professor McGonagal. Shes awaiting you in her office and has droped the barriers and enchantments, but only for a short while, so you must hurry" He spoke calmy but quickly, urgency comming across loud and clear, but it was all so confussing, why would Snape be talking to McGonagal, especially after he killed Dumbledore?

"I dont understand, what about Volde-"

"HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMMED" shouted snape, his eyes buldging and his lips shaking. "Hes after you and quite possibly me at this very minuite. He knows you have betrayed him and you will not live if you dont heed my words and go to Hogwarts, here" he thrust Dracos wand at him.

"But, I left this want at Grangers, ive decided i dont want to use magic for evil anymore" Dracos head was reeling, nothing made sense, and nothing made the pain go away, the pain he saw in Hermiones eyes.

"Remus Lupin gave it to me, he and the others in the Order have removed Miss Granger from any harm for the time being. Your wand was recovered and after some...tests, i was sent to return it to you to have you apparate to Hogwarts, thats all i know and all i can tell you, now go, Professor McGonagal can help you figure out the rest im sure" He looked draco in the eye for a second before turning and walking the opposite way down the road.

"Snape I, I dont know what to say..." Draco realized just how tired he was, and how emotional his voice sounded.

"GO, and Draco, be careful" With a nod snape turned on his heals and was gone.

Alone in the dark Draco tried to place all the pieces of the night together but to no avail. He gazed down at his wand, his useless wand that if given his way he would never see again, but Snape was right, he had to go to Hogwarts, even if he was awaiting the ministry and Azkaban, it was better than standing in the middle of nowhere waiting for the dark lord to come and kill you. Draco thought of the Headmistresses office, turned his heels and was gone.


	2. explanations

Chapter 2 - Explanations

Draco Malfoy found himself in the cold office that once belonged to Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard who ever lived, as he now realized. Behind the big oak desk sat Professor McGonagall, her wire rimmed glasses at the end of her nose as she finished writing a letter with a flourish, sealed her envelope and tied the note to her awaiting owl, not so much as acknowledging his presense. Once the owl was out the window and out of sight she turned and looked at Malfoy, with a hint of caution in her stance, her wand was loosly held in her hand, but she could be ready in an instant to fight if she needed to.

"Mr. Malfoy" she began. "Please, do explain what happened tonight." and she sat herself behind her desk, he eyes never leaving him, not for a second.

"Professor, i didnt do it, i tried to stop them, she wouldent listen to me" all of the nights events confomed into one as the nights weight fell down on his shoulders all at once. He needed to talk to Hermione, he needed to let him tell her the truth.

"Mr. Malfoy, we know you didnt kill Mr. and Mrs. Granger." said Professor McGonagall in a steady tone, seeing the puzzled look on his face she continued. "We tested your wand Mr. Malfoy and have descovered only defensive spells to have come from it tonight, and for that we are all very aware of your inoccence in these murders, but Draco, you were with the death eaters at the Grangers." Draco nodded his head. "Explain why you were there, Mr. Malfoy"

Draco felt his shame swimming on his face and for once he didnt care. "They wanted me to proove myself, proove i could..kill." He choked out the last word, it sinking into himself just how terrible he had become. Professor McGonagall said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "After last summer, I had to convince...Him...that i woudlent let him down again. I watched...I saw him...he made me watch while he - he killed my mother." The words stung his heart but he knew that he had to continue his story. "For awhile i was held and punished, i thought i was going to die, but then i was told i had a chance to make it up to him, i had a chance to make it ok. They told me they were random muggles, that no one would miss them and it wouldent matter to anyone if they died. They took me to the Grangers, and told me to make them suffer. I tried to but i couldent, they didn't do anything to me, i couldent hurt them." Draco felt tears slide down his cheeks as his story went on. "They said if i didnt do it than they would, they bound me and made me watch them crutio then, then kill them. Then they left me and told me that next time it was going to be me." Draco wiped his face with his sleeve. "I should have done more to stop them, i didnt, i didnt realize what was really happening until it was too late, just like with Dumbledore."

McGonagall put down her wand and stepped over to Draco, putting her arm around him as he let out his tears and sobs like he had never done before. No one, not even his parents had ever let him get things off his chest. He had spent his life in a cold home with no love or affection. His parents hadent loved him like he needed them to, but at the end he had turned out to be just like them. His heart sank when he thought of how Hermione felt, she loved her parents and they loved her. It was too much to handle, he was too tired to deal with everything. "Professor McGonagal, Im sorry"

"I know dear i know, lets put you in bed, we can discuss this, and anything else, in the morning" she led him to the door and down to the dungeons where the slytherin house dormitorys were. She reached into her pocket for something "Mr. Malfoy, before you go to bed, i have something to give you." She handed him a golden pin. "I dont think weve ever had anyone deserve it as much as you have, it takes real courage to stand up and accept that maybe the way youve lived was wrong, i think you would do well to help encourage your fellow slytharins to do the same, and i think you could teach the other houses alot about acceptance and understanding." Draco turned the pin around in his hands, Head boy. After all that had happened, they wanted him to be Head boy.

"I dont deserve this Professor, it was my fault what happened last year, no one knew what i was doing. I did it all by myself." He stopped as Professor McGonagall put her hand up.

"Dumbledore knew Draco, he wanted you to have this anyway. And you get a private room this year"

Draco tried to thank her but nothing came out but a grunt. It was late, almost morning, and he was tired. She led him into the room where she left him, and she no sooner closed the door than he was asleep. Screams and flashes of her eyes filled his nightmares.

-----------------------

back to the present

Hermione pulled up to Hogwarts and was met at the stairs by Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. They greeted her warmly but to Hermione warm wasent a feeling anymore. She let them hug her but didnt dare hug them back, nore did she change her face, which was blank and pale. They led her up the towers and to the Gryffindor towers, all the while talking to her about how brave she was and that she would be safe in the castle. She barely heard a word of it, it was going in one ear and out the other as she walked up the stairs she knew so well. Through the trap door and up the Girls dormitory stairs they stopped at an unfamilliar door which made her come back into reality.

"Now Hermione, this has nothing to do with this past week, and everything to do with the past 6 years, you have made us all so proud." McGonagall handed Hermionee a pin with the the words Head Girl written on it in script. She stared down at it like it was nothing important, even tho deep down she knew she had been living and working so hard to get it her whole life. Now it seemed so silly, such a waste of time. 

The teachers led her into a room with no other beds. Hermione had so longed to get the private room that only the Head girl or boy get her whole school career, a quite place for her to sleep and study in peace, but now she just wanted to be home with her parents, with her friends, anywhere but alone in a cold room at the top of a tower.

"Theres one more thing Miss Granger" McGonagall said, with a slight waver in her voice. "Your not the only student here for the remainder or the summer, I know youve been explained what happened and i know you are still hurt, but for your safety and his, Mr. Malfoy will be sharing the grounds with you."

Hermionees eyes widened as she remember his form over the bodies of her parents. No matter what anyone said, she knew it was all his fault. Maybe he didnt deliver the blow up if it werent for him they woudlent have went out to kill anyone that night. If it werent for him maybe her parents would still be here. She didnt know what to think or do, she just nodded and sat on the bed of her new room. Several miniutes of silence passed until the teachers let themselves out of her room and she was alone to dwell on all that occurred. Since the murder she had been living with muggle family under the pretense that her parents had been in an automobile accident, all the while being guarded by the order. All she wanted to do was to contact her friends, but Harry was nowhere to be found, and Ron had gone with him. She knew now why he had been relucted to get close to her. He didnt want to hurt her. 'So much of that now.' she thought, angry at being left alone to deal with it all by herself. She had been contacted by Mrs. Weasly, but didnt want to be smothered with food and household activities to pass the time. She wanted to sit in quiet and contemplate it all, she just didnt want to sit in the dark by herself. 

------------------

Draco sat on his bed and read the 7th year books that had been provided for him. He had just been informed that Hermione had arrived, and that he should try and be quiet and respectful, and stay in his room. He knew they were keeping an eye on him, making sure he didnt go and hurt her. No matter how much they knew they didnt trust him 100 and probably never would. He didnt trust himself that much and so he did what he was asked and decided to pass the time reading and preparing for classes. What he didnt expect was a knock on his door.


	3. apology

chapter 3 - appology

Hermione stood outside his door for what seemed like hours before she decided to knock. She didnt expect anyone to answer, and she kind of hoped no one would. When the wooden door swung open to reviel her enemy she didnt know exactly why she had originally come down here to begin with. She had started off on a walk and ended up deciding to get revenge, but now that she was staring into the face of the man who she knew caused her so much pain, so much anger, she didnt know what to do. Hate was building in her again. She did the only thing she thought to do. Reaching back her arm she slugged in right in face, breaking his nose. He hurled back and fell onto the floor, bleeding all over himself. She froze, terrified of the reprecutions of her actions, but none came. He just layed there, bleeding, staring at her.

She recoiled when she saw tears well up in his eyes. 'Why should he be crying, he dosent deserve it.' She Stepped over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up into a sitting position. "Stop it." She screamed, shaking him. She could feel her own tears welling up now. She didnt know why she was crying, but for once she didnt feel sad, she felt good, it felt good to her to hurt and yell at this man before her. His tears made her feel good, but for some reason all she wanted him to do was to stop crying, and all he wanted to do it seemed, was to stare at her.

"Stop it you Idiot" she screamed in his face, falling down with emotion next to him on his cold hard floors. She reached back and punched him in the chest, but without much backing it. Her arms seemed to turn into lead but she kept on hitting him in the arms and chest, anything felt better than watching him cry. She hated that he wasent stopping her. He didnt even flinch when she punched him in the already broken nose. He just sat and took it, his eyes now pouring and his nose dripping blood down his face and neck. She punched him until she felt nothing more in her arms and the resorted to yelling at him.

"You idiot, you killer, you bastard, i hate you, stop fucking crying, what right do you have huh? WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CRY LIKE THAT?" her words she spat like fire, they seemed to burn him, to hurt him more than her physical blows ever would. She smiled in spite of herself. "What now Malfoy, cant defend yourself from a filthy little mudblood like me huh? You can kill my parents but you cant even stop me from attacking you in your room huh? What do you think theyll say about you, you...ferret. Nothing but trash, nothing but a traitor and a killer. I hate you you bastard." she fell back, sitting on the floor next to the man she hated, sobbing into her hands.

"Im sorry, Hermione" He said, quietly, barely above a whisper. 

Her eyes locked on his once again. "Sorry?" she asked, sarcasim dripping in her voice. "Sorry i had your parents killed Granger. Sorry your life is over Granger. Sorry I cant even fight back Granger. Sor-" but she was cut off from him grabbing her and pinning her to the floor. She was in trouble now. She had taunted a madman and was sure she woudlent live another second for it, what she wasent expexting was the look in his eyes, not of anger but of real, genuine sorrow.

"Im sorry, Hermione" He put emphasis on her name, making sure she heard it. He had never called her by her name before. He never considred her worthy of being addressed by him in any sort of respectful way, but now things were different. "Im truely sorry about absolutely everything, i am a bastard, i am a killer, and I am a traitor. Im scum Hermione and you have every right to hate me, to want to kill me. Do it if thats what it takes, i want to die, i dont care what you do to me, i just dont want you to think im not sinceere. Im sorry..im so sorry" He looked into her eyes, her big beautiful brown eyes he never seemed to notice before. Those deep brown eyes that let everyone see right into her, right into her soul. How had he felt she wasent a person worth acknowledging before. How had he been so blind but to see this beautiful girl for exactly what she was. If he had known what kind of person she was before, maybe he wouldent have let himself be branded with the dark mark like he had. Maybe she woudlent hate him now and maybe no one would have been hurt, not her parents, not Dumbledore, not his mother. Maybe if he had noticed her soft skin, her shiney hair, her gorgeous heart shaped face before, maybe something would be different. Maybe he wouldent feel this way, maybe she wouldent be hitting him but holding him. He wanted her to hold him, to tell him it was going to be ok, that she could forgive him and that she would heal and be the same again. But he knew it was wrong to request so much of someone whome he had hurt so much. It was impossible now. He ruined any chance he would have ever had. Who knows what chance he would have had after years of torture and ridicule like he gave her. "Im sorry" He whispered one last time, allowing her to get up.

He moved away from her, sliding his now bruised and blood stained self away from her a few feet. She pushed herself up until she was kneeling across from him. She stared at him, but this time not in his eyes, just at him, her eyes not really focused on anything, He did the same, looking at all of her, but not really any part in particular. They sat like that for at least an hour, taking it all in, their fight, the past, what happened at to her parents, what happened to him over the summer. It all sat there not quite explained but somehow understood. They sat all day, barely moving.

-------

When the sun started to go down they heard small footsteps in the hall outside the room. Jerked back into reality they both turned to see Dobby the house elf comming in with trays of food. Once he crossed the threshold his mouth dropped as did the Tray of dinner he had, and he started to scream. 

"Its ok house elf, be quite, please, dont be so loud you'll allert someone"

"Dobby knows you sir, yous a bad man sir, what did you do to my hermione sir. bad man bad man." the house elf ran to Hermionee and started to tugg on her arm, trying to get her up and out, but to no avail.

"House elf, let go of her, your hurting her, not me" Draco tried to explain but the house elf woudlent listen, not to anything he had to say at least.

"Dobby" came Hermiones usual calm and almost chipper voice, a voice Draco hadent heard this entire day spent with her. "Dobby, its ok, dont tell anyone you found us here like this, and dont bother to bring me food to my room, im staying here for dinner" She started at Dobby, and he stared at her. Finally he stood straight and bowed to her, his nose almost touching the floor. "Ill do as you wish Miss. anything for you, friend of Harry Potter." and he bounced out of the room. 

Hermione turned to find Draco staring at her, the silence now back. 

"what" they both said at the same time. Looking at each other they begin to fiddle with their clothes, straightening themselves and getting up to sit on the bed. Draco got the tray of barely spilled foot and set it out between them, motioning for her to eat. Together they ate in silence, just enjoying the normal sounds of movement after the whole day of still and silent. Hermiones head was pounding from the stress of it all, and Draco made grimicing faces while he chewed, his swollen nose paining him with each movement of his jaw. Hermione noticed and pulling a wand from her pocket quickly mumbled the healing spell she had learned, fixing his nose. Draco reached up and gunted his thanks through a mouth full of food, then they finished eating.

----------------------------

After eating their meal they had both found themselves somewhat comfortable and relxed in eachothers presense on the bed, Hermione was laying near the top of the bed on her stomach looking down and just thinking, while draco leaded against the wall and more twords the end of the bed in a seated position, looking up to the ceiling with his eyes closed. Nothing was said and nothing was done, they just sat and were together, not thinking about anything in particular, but thinking about everything. Hermione realized how late it had become when she happened to glace at her watch. 

"Draco" she said in a small and tired voice that even surprised her. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Together they grieved, his sorrow and her anger, his past and her future. it didnt seem to matter so long as they just sat and had company. the fight seemed to be years ago. Hermione sat up. stretching her arms over her head. Her joints protested as her warrieness wanted to take over her. Draco looked at his own watch and then ran his hands through his platnium blonde hair and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. 

Hermione took her time getting up and Dravo followed suit, once they were standing facing each other she looked up at his nose, which has reduced in swelling, but was still spreading bruises all along the bridge. 

"Im sorry about your nose Draco" she said, looking off in the distance

"no your not" he said, looking down to the floor. "and you shouldent ever be sorry for it." she looked up at him. what happened next really didnt seem to make any sense. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He jerked away at first, then let her slid his hand in hers. Looking into each others eyes they both leaned in to get closer to each other. Hermione could smell his soap and feel his breath, it felt so warm on her cold skin. Draco could feel the curves of her body as they pressed themselves together, his lips inches from hers, his hands reached up to push away a stray lock of hair. 

Then she pushed away and, with one quick glace into his face, ran from the room.

"Hermione" he called after her, feeling like an idiot. "Hermione im sorry, i didnt mean it, im sorry" but she was already up the down the hall and up the stairs. He cursed at himself for being such a complete and total idiot.

'Making the moves on a girl whos life was just hit by a train, a train i was conducting.' he thought. 'im such a bastard'

Up the stairs, Hermione looked back. Once she realized he wouldent chase her she stopped and sat down by a suit of armor. Tears filled her eyes and she mentally cursed herself for feeling attracted to such a jerk. such a weasle. Why had she even gone down there, why did she stay there all day. Why did he make her feel like this, after everything.

Hermione eventually led herself to her room and collapsed on her bad, exhausted. Her dreams were filled with deep blue pools that seemed to stretch on into eternity.


	4. adjustments

Thanks for all the comments. you made my day, this chapter is kind of boring, but i needed a way to transition into what i have planned, and i repeat I HATE SPELLING AND GRAMMER! so forgive ;)

chapter 4 - adjustments

------------------------------------

Hermione woke to find it already late afternoon. A tray of food was laid out for her by her door. Along with it was a sealed envelope and a large package. Hermione examined the food tray, and chooseing a piece of toast moved on to the letter. It was from Professor McGonagall.

Dear Miss Granger, 

I would like to request a meeting with you to ensure that

you are adjusting well and that you will be ready to perform

to your abilities when the term starts in one weeks time. Ive taken

it upon myself to gather your books and any other supplied you may need for your 7th year.

Also, we have much to discuss about your inheritance.

Please meet me tonight in my office.

Thank you, 

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione moved her attention from the letter to the package, where she found the school supplies she had purchased with the Weasleys. Slightly damaged from how she dropped them, but otherwise good as new. 'Someone from the order must have found them and gathered them for me' she thought as she fingered through the goods, setting the books in a circle around her, trying to organize it all. Her fingers fell onto a small box. Her stomach did flip flops when she realized what it was. Opening the box she found quills, the quills Ronald Weasley had bought her, probably hours before he took off to be with Harry. Her heart sank, she felt like she betrayed him. She felt like she betrayed the boy she had loved as a friend, and had wanted to become so much more with. What would he have said to her if he found out she spent the day with Draco Malfoy? 'Broken nose or not, it was an over all peaceful day in the presence of someone who had tormented Ron, a million times more than he had ever tormented me.' she thought. Visions of Rons depressed and defeated face filled her mind. How had she done that to her friends. What would Harry say? 'Harry hated Malf...Draco' she corrected herself. 'Harry hates him more than any of us, and with good reasons.'

Hermione begin to wonder if it was all true, was Draco really now sorry, like he had told her the night before. Did he really mean what he said about wanting to take it all back? She didnt know if she was really ready to handle such a change in the norm. Now that she was surrounded by books, and the warm and comforting sun was beating in on her through her windows, the whole ordeal last night seemed less and less real. The pain that had clouded her seemed to be edging away, slightly, but she really could feel the sunshine breaking through and giving her a new sense. She felt like she was back at school, not just living in an old castle. She felt almost happy while she glanced at the covers of her new ancient runes text, and her new herbology book. Everything from the summer seemed to vanish and she just wanted to go down to the great hall and start her day, the way she always used to. Maybe she would try and see if one of the school owls could track Ron and Harry, maybe if they knew what happened they would choose to come back to school, sooner rather than later. Afterall, Harry got letters to Sirius when he was in hiding.

Hermione quickly got dressed, feeling new life comming into her as she took the time to care about herself, her appearance, and her health. She quickly finished all the rest of her breakfast, feeling more full than she had all week and went down to the Gryffandor common room. A ball of orange ran out to her from under a chair.

"Crookshanks" she squeeled, suprised and delighted to see her old friend. 'I should also right the order, they deserve my thanks for all they've done.' After scratching Crookshanks behind the ear for several miniutes she continued her way through the corridors, letting the happy school memmories flood back to her. Memmories of Harry and Ron and Ginny, and even Neville and Luna. 'I wont be alone' she thought. 'Even if Harry and Ron do take their time getting here, I wont be alone, i have friends now.' It would be different from her first year when she spent most of her time alone. Even now she studied in the library with students from ravenclaw, and she often times discussed herbology with Neville and the Hufflepuffs. No, she wouldnet be alone this year, no matter what.

------------------------------------

Draco woke early in the morning to a small knocking on his door. His heart jumped as he ran to open it for Hermione, but Hermione wasent there. Dobby was holding up an envelope with the Hogwarts seal. Nodding his thanks to the elf, he closed the door and opened his letter.

Dear Mr. Malfoy

I would like to request a meeting with you to ensure that

you are adjusting well you will be ready to perform to your abilities

when the term starts in one weeks time.

Also, we have much to discuss about your inheritance.

Please meet me in my office this afternoon.  
Thank you,

_Professor McGonagall_

Draco read the letter. 'His inheritance?' he thought, unsure of what that would mean. Afterall now that he had betrayed the deatheaters he was sure he would no longer be recieving any aid, financially or otherwise. He was also certin the funding for his schooling would be revoked and he would be in debt to the school for years to come. He winced as his scar started to burn. He was angry, and he wanted him to come back now.

Setting aside the letter Draco crawled back into his bed and thought of more important matters, mainly Hermione Granger. He had definately felt something for her he had never felt before. He originally marked it as pity and guild, but after touching her skin he knew it was something else. In that small instant he wanted nothing but to devour her, to grab her and make her his. He knew it was wrong, and he knew she now hated him even more for insinuation it all. She was the one who grabbed his hand and he had assumed she was feeling the same way, and he messed it up. He made the wrong assumtion, she was just being friendly, making a peace offering, and he had turned it around and made it an insult. Something else to ruin any chances he had of correcting all the wrongs he had ever done to her.

He couldent help but dwell on her looks and her feel for several more miniutes. He couldent help but to feel his heart sink deeper and deeper into himself as he thought about how much this creature of beauty now hated him. He had been with girls, and the ones he hadent been with all wanted him, except for her it seemed. She never once looked his way in anything more than discust and disapproval. He could understand because he never saw anything more to her than her blood, and how it was tainted. He mentally corrected himself, HE was the one with tainted blood.

Draco let his mind turn to his friends, or lack of friends as the case seemed to be. Once the semester started it was going to get rough around the dungeons. Most of slytherin serves Voldemort, and those who dont support those who did. 'Everyones going to be out to get me, i doubt McGonagall thought of that when she decided to make me head boy.' he thought to himself. 'I'll probably be poisoned to death before Christmas.'

Draco let his mind fall on his mother, who he would never see again. He wouldent say it was "love" exactly what he had for her. Years of abuse and neglect and indifference had squashed the hopes of that, but there was still caring, something he didnt want to go away, normality, consistancy, it all left when she was killed. He knew she loved him, even if she wasent allowed to show it. 'When father was in Azkaban, things were different' he thought. 'I may not have loved her, but we grew close, I knew she loved me, even if I didnt love her back.' Draco dwelled on the meaning of love until it was time to get up and go see Professor McGonagall.

-----------------------

Hermione left from the owlery hours later, happy with the letters she sent out. To Harry and Ron she told them what happened, leaving out any parts involving Draco, so they didnt worry, but she want them to come back. To the order she wrote her thanks, and to Mrs. Weasley she wrote an appology for how she treated her. The last thing she wanted to do was make Mrs. Weasley feel unwanted, she was the closest thing to a mother she had now.

Glancing at her watch she decided to go see if McGonagall was ready to see her. Turning the corner she saw draco departing her office, looking disheveled. Hermionie felt a twing of pity for him. Her whole Hogwarts career she had always thought of him as regal and well kept. 'If i had money like his id be the same way too' she scoffed to hersself.

"Hey Draco" she called

He turned and stood straight. Years of habit of appearing in control and important, even if it wasent the case. Hermione ran up to him, the air between them was static. Their gestures towards each other were awkward. She didnt know what to make of this man, but aftereverything, they were'nt enemys anymore. After spending the whole day pondering the privieous evening, Hermione had decided to trust Draco at his word, that he was sorry and did want to take it all back.

"Hello Gran...sorry, hello Hermione" he said, looking past her instead of at her. His stomach doing flip flops, his nerves were getting the better of him.

Hermione stared at him for a second, she realized she had seen more emotions out of this man in the past 24 hours than she had in the past 6 years. The realization made it easier for her to ask "Would you like to get together for dinner again?" Like that was what had happened the night before, two old friends getting together to chat about the good old days. She smiled at her own thought.

Dracos mind exploded. Was she smiling at him? Relief spread through him. It seemed as though nothing that was said or done would have any lasting effects, she was smiling at him, and all was well with the world. "I suppose that sounds alright, ill meet you in the kitchens?" He tried to hide the excitement in his voice. He had been at Hogwarts for a week and the only time he had a meal with someone else it was with her the night before, and that had been a special circumstance.

She nodded at him and he nodded his head, turned, and walked away. Hermione then turned her attention on the office door. She wasent sure what they were talking about, and she hoped it wouldent take long, her stomach was growling and she wanted nothing more than to leave with Draco for the kitchens right now, instead she knocked on the door.

McGonagall answered and lead her up the stairs and inside the room. She realized she hadent been in Dumbledors office since he past, and she was glad McGonagall had kept it the same way it was. Looking up she noticed a portrait of Dumbledor snoozing. She wasent sure but she swore she saw the faintest twinkle of his eye, and a wink, but it was gone so fast, she wasent sure if she had just imagined it.

"Miss Granger" began McGonagall while she took her seat behind the desk. Hermione took her seat opposite her. "I take it by his bruised face you had a chance to meet with Mr. Malfoy? She gave Hermione a stern look.

Hermione gulped, she didnt realize she might see those, but she was sure he had no bruises when she just spoke with him. "Did you heal them?" she asked?

"I did, and you will know no such actions will be tolerated again, however given the circumstances, and the fact Mr. Malfoy made me promise not to punish you for it, I will have to let it slide this time. But no more violence please Hermione, we've all had to suffer in our own ways, lets try to make Hogwarts be different for you all this year." She waited for Hermione to nod before she continued.

"Now, the most important reason your here is for me to make sure your doing alright. I know this is a hard time for you, but classes start in a week, if you would like to be excused from the first week or so I would be happy to arrange it?" she asked.

"NO!" said Hermione, a bit too loudly. "I mean, no please. Im looking forward to getting my mind onto my studies, its what my parents would have wanted me to do." she looked down, mentioning her parents made her eyes begin to water.

"As i assumed." she said, a sad smile formed on her face. They sat in silence, honoring the dead before she continued. "Now, about the inheritence"

"Excuse me Professor, what inheritence? My family was'nt wealthy."

"Maybe not, but they were wise like you Miss Granger, they put money aside since you were a child, and it has grown considerably. Your not rich, but upon your graduation, you will be able to live comfortably. Also, your family house and other property will be yours to either sell or keep, the choice is yours but you dont have to make it right now. All can wait until your ready, however long it may be."

"What about Hogwarts?"

"Your parents have already paid this years tuition, as well as a small amount of money for you to shop at Hogsmeed this year, It is all set up in your school account. Once the semester starts i will make sure you recieve it."

Hermione smiled, her parents were so thoughtful, so kind. Tears welled in her eyes again, the images of their faces flashed in her mind. It was'nt fair to them to have to die, they were good people. "Thank you for your time." said Hermione, suddenly desprate to get out of there, to stop talking about things as unimportant as money. She would have given all the money in the world to have them back. She would rather be poor and on the street than without her mother and father. She stood up to leave.

"I meant what i said Miss Granger, if you change your mind about needing a few weeks off, just let me know." McGonagall was sincere.

Hermione turned and smiled, she hade'nt ment to be rude. "Thank you Professor McGonagall, for everything" and she turned and left the office, heading straight for the kitchens.


	5. friendship

short chapter, i just really didnt want to add this to the bottom of the last one, and I know its boring, i swear to you on everying i love that the next chapter will be awesome and you will love and there will be ooo's and ahh's and give me mores, just bear with this boring and stupid and totally unloved chapter.

chapter 5 - friendship

Hermione reached the kitchens a short while later. Tickling the pear in just the right spot opened the door and she walked in to the great room full of house elves, although unlike other times she had been there they werent all busy preparing food. Instead most of them were looking at cookbooks, others were cleaning. 'I guess they dont have to all be cooking to just feed the few of us here' she thought.

"Hermione" called Draco from a corner of the room. He was sitting at a too small table, looking terribly uncomfortable. Dobby sat next to him, his big eyes seemed worried to be so near his old master. "The foods almost ready."

"Great im starving" she said, sitting down across from him. "Hello dobby" she said greeting the elf with a smile"

"Dobby was just showing my his collection of hats" said Draco, as if it had been a tortureous affair. Hermione blushed, knowing it has been her handiwork.

"Can i get you something to drink Miss?" Dobby asked, getting up.

"That would be lovely Dobby" she answered, and so he skipped away leaving the two alone. The everpresent awkward silence returned and they both shifted in there too small seats uncomfortably. "So.." she said, trying to break the ice.

"So.." he answered. mimicking her voice. His face then turned red. "Im sorry, that was rude, i didnt mean to insult you" he had blown it now. But when he looked at her, she was laughing. 

"Its ok" she assured him, giggling behind her hand. Relieved he chuckled too. They both started to laugh harder at how silly they were being, both ending up in stitches, laughing their heads off about absolutely nothing. Like most good laughs, they tried to stop but only ended up laughing more. Hermione had never seen Draco laugh this way, it backed up his story that he had changed, and so she decided to let down her barriers, and give him a chance. She smiled and gazed at his now unbruised face. Smiling and laughing she realized how handsome he was. She had always thought him attractive, but now with a smile on his face and his arrogant attitude gone, she could see him for what he really was. 

Noticing her smile at him Draco let his laughs die away. He had only actually seen her smile a few times, and usually it was when she was around Potter or that Weasly. The silence once again took over the table as he watched her smile at him. Luckily the Elves came bearing trays of food at just that time.

Together they feasted on pumpkin juice, mashed potatoes, roast beef, and salad. Dobby waited on their every need, running to get them more drink or napkins or salt and pepper. Over dinner the conversation begain to flow, and by desert they were talking like friends.

"SO, what were you doing in McGonagalls office?" asked Hermione, putting down her fork and pushing the plate of pie away from her.

Draco finished chewing and did likewise. "We just talked about some stuff" he said, as if it was a normal thing, him to be in the headmisstresses office.

"About what?" asked Hermione, being as persistant as she everwas.

Draco glared at her slightly, but then said "We talked about school, and classes, and my family." he looked up to see if she cared, she looked at him sideways, waiting for more so he continued. "It seems now with my mother dead and my father in jail i am left with their debts." He looked down, ashamed at his state. He was always one of the wealthiest in the school, or so he thought.

"Your mother Draco?" Hermione asked in a small voice. He looked up and saw concern in her eyes. "I didnt know" she said, not able to find other words.

Draco realized then that she didnt know him, didnt know what had happened. It made him remember just what had brought them together, the pain he had caused her. He suddenly felt wrong being in her presence. He shifted in his seat and started to mumble. He wanted to leave and go back to his room and punish himself. If she wasnet going to hold anything against him, than he would have to hold it against himself. Still, he wanted to talk about it. "She was killed over the summer." He looked up to see if she was getting angry, and all he saw was concern, so he finished." He killed her, to get back at me." He stared at his hands, the nature of their discussion had somehow gone completely off the course he had wanted it to.

Hermione placed her hand on his, causing him to look up at her. She looked like she was going to cry, only she looked like she was going to cry for him, not because of her own pain. "Its ok" he tried to explain. "We werent exactly close, i mean, she wasent a nice person, but, ya know? Its really ok" He tried to convince her and himself. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Together they stared at each other. He was angry for letting her pity him after all that he had done to her, but it didnt seem to bother her as much as it bothered him. A small while passed where he tried to keep his emotion in check, not wanted to seem upset. She pretened not to notice how gruff his voice got, and eventually the subject got changed.

"So, You also talked about inhereting debt?" she asked, not trying to seem nosey, just trying to keep up the talking. 

Draco looked down, anger at his father grew in him. "Yea, it seems my father gave all our worth to the deatheaters and now I've got nothing. Just a bunch of debt and the clothes on my back. But at least that idiot paid for Hogwarts through, so I can stay. McGonagall said she would help me get a job, maybe here or maybe with the ministry after i graduate, to start to pay it off." He stood, not looking forward to continueing a conversation about being poor. Hermione stood with him. "Its getting late, let me walk you back to your room." and so they took off, headed tword the towers.

"What about you, you were going into her office while i was leaving, what did you talk about?" Draco was eager to get the talk off of him and his troubles. 

Hermione blushed, not wanting to talk about her newfound wealth after hearing about his troubles. "Nothing really, she just wanted to make sure i was ok to start classes." she smiled. "Im really looking forward to them actually" she began, and continued talking about her upcomming classes until they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Well, thanks for the talk Draco, and thanks for dinner."

"I guess" he answered nevously putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, considering we have only each other to keep company here, would you like to get together tommorrow?" She bit her lip, hoping she wouldent have to spend the day alone tommorrow.

"Sure" he answered. His head tried to will his feet to walk away but instead they were planted to the ground, facing her.

She looked at the door and then back at Draco. "Well then.." she smiled.

"Yea.." said Draco, cursing himself for his lack of vocabulary.

Hermione stepped foward and awkwardly put her arms around Draco. His eyes buldged at the contact, and he awkwardly hugged her back, but a moment too late as she was already pulling away. His hands grazed her breats and they both stood up and blushed. She moved to step through the door and into the common room. "Night Draco" she tried not to look at his face, embarassment creapt over her.

"Goodnight" he answered, as the door swung closed. He stood looking at the fat lady, who was grinning as tho she just got the hottest gossip in the castle. He begain to walk to his room, thinking of how he and Hermione had talked more than they had in 6 years in that one night.


	6. tenderness

Ok, this one ive had in my head from the beginning. It got too long and i hate long chapters, also i kind of ran out of time. anyway, ill write the rest later as another chapter. its going to get smutty up in here :) ps. those who comment awesome

chapter 6 - tenderness

Draco and Hermione spent the next few days together awaiting the beginning of the new term. Together they studied the new texts in the library, both surprised by the others intellegence. During the afternoons Hermione would watch Draco fly around the quidditch pitch, and at night they would lay out on the grounds and watch the starts, enjoying the last few days of summer. They talking about war, they talked about the death eaters, they talking about Dracos past and Hermiones future. They would talk about 'the night' as they begin to call the night fate brought them together in its cruel and twisted way.

The days flew by and Dracos heart and mind collided as his feelings for her grew. He came to learn so much about her. Her insecurities, her fears, her dreams. He told her his worries, his weaknesses, and he talked about his childhood with her. She smiled while he spoke, she seemed to honestly care about him as a person.

The last day of their summer was fastly approaching. He wanted to make it special, he wanted to show his gratitude. One the last day they went to the library in the morning like they had been and when she left, saying she was going to write a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he took the opportunity to gather his plan. He ran to his room and grabbed a comforter off his bed. Then he went to the kitchens and backed a picnic of sweets, then he went to the greenhouses and picked a bouquet of yellow cottenblossoms, which were said to magically seal the bonds of friendship. He then headed to the hill, out of sight from the castle, where they had laid out the past few nights to gaze at the starts. He set up his picnic and then went to meet her at the pitch, where hopefully he would fly off some of his nerves.

--------------

She watched him fly and felt her heart skip. Her world she was accustomed too had flipped upside down. Her thoughts on hate, love, forgiveness and understanding all seemed to change. It started off slowly but without other people, classes, or any responsibilities to destract them, they had become close friends. Hermione enjoyed the peace she felt with him. When she started to feel sad, instead of fighting it she would go to him and he would listen and comfort her. Sometimes they would sit for hours in silence, just being there was support enough. She watched him make a drastic turn over the field. His face was shiney with sweat, and his strong features moved seductivly under his clothing while he flew. She felt her heart beating as she watched, her face became a subtle shade of pink.

When he was done flying they walked to the spot to watch the sunset and the stars like they had done so many nights before. She watched him walk, so carefree, unlike she had seen him in all their past years, but she also knew he was worried about the next day. He was scared of how his fellow slytharins would take him. She didnt blame him, she was also worried about how her friends would take her relationship with Draco.

They rounded the bend that led to "their spot" as she began to call it in her head. Her eyes popped open when she saw the picnic and blanket spread out on the ground. She looked up to see Dracos red face looking away, like nothing was unusual. She smiled and grabbed his hand, grabbing his attention in the process. "Thank you" she smiled. He smiled back and led her to the blanket, not letting go of her hand. "You did this for me?" she asked, knowing the answer but wanting him to take credit for being so kind.

"Yea, its nothing really, i just thought it would be nice to be comfortable since we come out here all the time." Draco tried to sound casual, but the sweat on his brow and the red in his cheeks told otherwise. "Ya know...this is probably the last time we can really do this...together."

Hermione winced inwardly, but knew he was probably right. Even though their friendship was growing, she knew not many would accept him with such open arms and they would probably be ridiculed for being as close as they were. She didnt care what people thought but knew it was going to be her responsibility to make sure peace and order was kept. She sighed defeat, realizing this just may be the last time they could do this.

They sat and talked, well into the night. Hermiones heart was beating so fast. She had never felt so close to someone before. They had spent a week side by side, enjoying only each others company, her mind was swirling with doubts, but her heart kept pounding. Her eyes were getting droupy but she didnt want to leave his side, she wanted to enjoy every minuite of the time they had left, tommorrow was another day, yesterday was behind them, instead they were in some sort of limbo inbetween where all time seemed to melt away and so long as they both stayed awake they could avoid the inevitable. She gazed at his face, and something inside her clicked. She slowly inched her way twords him. She could feel his body heat. He noticed, "Cold?" he asked, but she could tell he was nervous, she could here the skip in his voice. She barreled twords him anyway, any insecurities she had seemed small when she was with him. Any doubt or fear had vanished and was replaced with courage. She entwined her fingers with his, reached up with her free hand and pulled his face to hers.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco was beyond overjoyed to have her kissing him. He had longed to kiss her properly since she punched him in the nose. She was warm against the cool night air and it felt right to be with her. He didnt care about her blood, or her friends, or any other obsticle that stood in their way, he wanted to be with her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. She was smart and funny, and she cared about him more than anyone he had ever known. Her skin felt smooth against his, and her hands were so small and fragile. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to breakdown and stop at any time. His mouth felt like gold as he kissed the woman he has come to know so well. He felt like he was a king, he felt on top of the world.

He smiled and kissed her more, together they kissed and cuddled until they fell asleep under the stars. Both felt like champions in a game that had brought them down their whole lives. They felt like they had found something they had searched for their whole lives.


	7. heat

im sorry, what was that? oh yea, it was me being awesome - samxcore

smutty chapter ;) but not too smutty, i dont say penis or vagina or anything like that, but it is crucial to story so READ AND REVIEW!

chapter 7 - heat

Draco walked into his room and kicked off his shoes. The day was long and his classes were a nightmare. He flopped down on the bed, enjoying the feeling of the stain blanket against his face.

"Draco" cooed a voice from the bathroom. He turned to see a scantly clad Hermione leaning against the doorway, a wicked grin spread across her face. "ive been waiting for you all day, where have you been?" she asked, walking towards him and lying next to him on the bed. Draco smiled as she nuzzled her face into his neck playfully, enjoying the smell of her hair. "Ive come to see you Draco, i have something important to tell you." she whispered in his ear. He tried the best he could to resist the temptation of taking her right then and there. She wrapped her hand his in and pushed her body up against him. He could feel himself growing against her, she smiled and pushed herself into him more. He wanted to taste her lips, they were so plump and shiney. "Draco.." she said, leaning her face towards his, their lips almost touching. "Draco...I..." she brought her lips down onto his, kissing him passionately. Draco felt her tounge and kissed her back fiercely. His mind was reeling, he felt so happy, so loved, so wanted. He wanted to take care of her forever, he wanted to make her happy, he loved her. Suddenly she jerked away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shock etched across her face. He stared at her, dumbfounded. She pushed herself off him and covered herself with her hands. "What are you doing you bastard?" she asked again, getting to her feet and scrambling for her clothes that were on the floor. Draco tried to replay the events in his head, he wasent sure what had caused her to act this way, but he tried his best to make up for it.

"Im sorry, i didnt mean... -" he stammered, still entirely confused.

"I cant believe you, your horrible" she glared at him, while she threw on her clothing.

"I know, its my fault, I did it" he faultered

"I KNOW YOU DID IT" she screamed at him, backing away. "Your a KILLER, your a rotten little thief, your a traitor and a MURDERER!" she was shaking, she kept backing away, fear started to creep into her eyes. "Get away, get away you bastard." She was screaming as if her life depended on it. Draco realized he was standing and walking towards her. He didnt even remember getting to his feet but he had to go to her, he had to stop her from screaming.

"STOP IT!" she yelled, backing into a corner. "Your a murderer, a fucking murderer, you killed them all, YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" she pointed behind him, finger shaking violently. She was crying, sobbing, huddled in the corner like a scared rat. Draco turned to see what she was pointing at. 

Along the back wall of his room laid bodies. Dumbledore was lying still, his corpse covered in mudd, his eyes gazed at him, they still had the twinkle they always did. Lying next to him was Hermiones parents. They were grasping each other, their faces contorted in anguish. And lying next to them was his mother, her face barely recognizable with all the lashings and burn marks that stretched across it. Her turned back to Hermione, but she was gone. Her turned to look at the corpses again to find Hermiones corpse had joined them, her face was spread into a smile, only her hair and clothes were matted in blood. He screamed her name but she didnt stir.

"Ive been looking for you Draco" said a voice from behind him, a voice he recognized, a voice that sent chills up and down his spine. He turned slowly, his eyes wide, his heart pounding, his mark burning. Her turned to face his old master, Lord Voldemort. "Tisk tisk young Malfoy, look what you made me do to that little Mudblood girlfriend of yours" he said, walking toward Draco, a smile spread on his snakelike face. "I'll have to punish you for this you know."

"Im sorry sir" said Draco, dropping to his knees. 

"Sssorry? said Voldemort, with pleasure? "Sssorry? heh..hahaha..." He started to laugh, evily. He reached down with his hand and grabbed Dracos arm. It begain to burn like it had never done before, the pain was unbearable. He tried to fight it back but it was so strong he eventually let the world around him fade to black.

----------------------

"Draco..., Draco..!" Screamed Hermoine, shaking his shoulders, Tears streaming down her face. Draco bolted up right, dreanched in sweat, his arm felt like it was being rubbed with hot coals. He winced and grabbed his arms, gasping at the pain. "Draco!" said Hermione again, throwing herself onto him. "I couldent wake you, you were screaming, I couldent wake you up." She broke down into tears against his chest. It took him awhile before he realized he was dreaming. He rubbed his arm. Was it a dream if it caused him so much pain? He wasent sure. He shook his head, trying to clear away the image of Voldemort, his eyes, his voice. Hermione grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. 

"What happened, that wasent a normal dream, I was so scared Draco." She looked up at him with her shiney tear filled eyes with concern. He became all too aware of how physically close they were and his heart flew up into his throat. She was practically sitting in his lap, staring into his eyes. He realized then that he was still arroused from his dream. He also realized the feeling he had for her in his dream still lingered as well. "Say something Draco" she pleaded. 

"Hermione.."

"OH, thank God!" She said with relief, "I thought you were..-" but she was cut off midsentence by his lips on hers, consuming her. At first she fidgeted against him, but then started to kiss him back. 

Draco ran his hand through her hair, letting her wavy strands slip through his fingers. She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He let his hands slide down her neck, and she let her nails dig into his shoulder, ripping at the cloth that was the barrier between them. Draco broke the kiss and pulled away. "Im sorry, i cant, im taking advantage of you" he said, against his bodys protests. He didnt want to hurt her. He loved her, he felt it. It didnt occur to him until he saw her body, but he knew that she was his everything right now, and he didnt want to ruin it. His mark flarred and his grimmiced in pain. Hermiones face became soft and she gazed into his eyes that were half closed in pain.

"I want you, Draco Malfoy." she said matter of factly. She gently kissed his mark, then trailed up his arm, to his neck, allowing her hands to slide under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

'This cant be happening' he thought, 'I cant let this happen, its not right' but his body gained control over his actions. He followed suit and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her breasts to the air. The moonlight danced along her curves and sent shivers down his spine. 'Shes bloody Gorgeous' he realized, taking in her beauty in the night. He gently cupped her breasts, while she brought her lips to his again. Passion led them to thrust themselves against each other. It seemed as though every touch, and every movement flowed like magic. Draco reeled in pleasure and Hermione moaned in ecstacy as their bodies became one.

The night passed and left the two spread on the ground, enjoying the love they made. "Draco" asked Hermione. "Whats going to happen tommorrow?" She leaned her head on his chest.

He tried to think but he had no idea what the next day would bring. He had no idea what the next few hours would bring. His life had changed more in the past two weeks than he had ever dreamed possible. The harsh life he left was haunting him, but he was free to make his choices, and so he had. He had found a new life, in the last place he would have looked. He gazed down at Hermione, her chest rising and falling slowly as sleep began to take over. The next day brought the train, and the students, and the starts of classes. The next day brought problems he wasent sure he was ready to deal with. 

"Draco?" asked the sleepy voice.

"I love you Hermione." The night stopped, nature waited for the reply.

"I love you too Draco"

----------------------------------

Hermione woke to the sun beating down on her, she stretched and rubbed her eyes. Still asleep next to her was Draco, wrapped in the blanket. And standing above them was a figure. Hermione pulled at the blanket, trying to cover herself up. The sun was blinding, she put her hand up, trying to see who had caught them, but all she could make out was a mass of shaggy hair, and two hands, clenched in fists.

"Harry?" she asked, more to herself than to the person in front of her.

The figure shifted and became visible in the morning sunlight. It was Harry Potter, travel worn, with a gash on his cheek. He was looking at her with a cold and blank stare. "Ron is in the hospital wing, hes hurt badly" and with that, he walked off.

-----

bwah hahaha - samxcore


	8. Loyalty

Chapter 8 - Loyalty

Hermione ran to the school as fast as her legs would carry her. She stayed only long enough to get dressed and wake Draco to tell him what had happened. It was a blur, nothing seemed to make sense. All she could do was run to get to Ronald. She couldent bear the thought of something happeneing to him. Guilt began to build up in her with each step she took. She wasnet officially with Ron but it didnt change the fact that for years there was something there. She felt ashamed of herself. She didnt know what to do about Draco, and right now she didnt care, she had a friend who needed her and she was going to get there, everything else could be dealt with later.

She ran into the school and up the stairs, trying to get to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. When she reached the door she halted, unsure of what to expect. Slowly she opened it and stepped inside. It was empty, of course, excpet for one bed where Ron laid with Harry, McGonnagall and Hagrid standing over him. Madam Pomfrey was adjusting a bandage on his head when she heard the door open. "gently dear, gently" she said, motioning for Hermione to come over with the rest. Hagrid had tears in his beard, and McGonagall looked stressed and worried. Harry just looked angry. Hermione smiled coyly at the group, unsure of what they knew, and looked at Ron. 

He had a head injury that Madam Pomfrey was taking care of, but over the rest of his body were more cuts and scrapes. His arm and leg were in a sling and his face was pale, except for the top of his now and his cheeks which were a bright red. His shirt had been taken off, and several of his cuts had a blue ooze on them, others were dressed more traditionally. She cursed herself for being so selfish and not realizing just how much danger her two best friends were. She had done nothing to aid them, and hadent tried to contact them in a week. She was a bad friend and she vowed to herself to make it up to them. She risked glancing in Harrys direction and found him glaring right at her, his face was blank but his eyes were fuming. She had to look away under the pressure of his stare.

"This is just aweful" said McGonagall, leaning into hagrid for support. It was an awkward sight, as she only came up to his elboe, but he put a hand on her shoulder and did the best he could to look brave, wiping his tears off his cheeks. "What will Scrimgeour make us do now? Another student injured at Hogwarts...we might as well call the train and have it cancelled" she weeped into hagrids chest. 

Hermione jumped to her feet. Hogwarts couldent close. She had nowhere else to go, besides Ron wasent hurt AT Hogwarts. "Professor McGonagall, he wasent hurt here, he came her because Madam Pomfrey is such a well experienced healer. You cant shut down Hogwarts for being well staffed." Madam Pomfrey looked at her and blushed, and McGonagall sniffled and turned from Hagrid. 

"You may be right dear" she said between sniffs. "But, it will have to be reported. I'll go now" she turned to Madam Pomfrey "Let me know if his condition changes" and she left the room. 

"Aie, me too" said Hagrid, stepping around Harry and walking to the door. "Ive got alot to do to get ready for tonight, but if you need anything, or if he get better, let me know." He smiled warmly to Hermione before he left the room. 

Hermione turned back to Ron. She could feel hot tears roll down her cheeks. She was beyond unworthy of a friend like him. She cried for him and how things had changed. Harry kept his eyes on her, but she didnt bother to return the stare. Harry didnt matter now, Ron did. She reached out her hand to take Rons uninjured on. She wrapped her fingers in his and sighed. She would wait for him to recover, and then she would appologize for how she had been so neglectful of their situation. The day passed and together they sat.

--------------------------

Draco paced his room for what seemed like hours. Back and foth he went, both in his mind and in his room. So much had happened last night, emotionally and physically. He felt ashamed of himself for letting things get so out of control. He didnt want to seem like he was using Hermione. He truely loved her and wanted to treat her properly, but he feared he had let things slip too far and she would forever hate him. She had said something about Potter, Weasley, and the hospital wing before she left. He considered going up there to make sure it was all ok, but thought better of it, assuming anywhere with Potter and Weasley were probably places he was unwelcome. He had hoped she would send some sort of word that she was ok though. 'Maybe shes angry and will never speak to me again' he thought, trying to figure out why she wouldent message him. 'Maybe shes up there snogging that Weasley right now' he thought, missery filled his chest. He shook it off, thinking of more ifs and more whats, all seeming to get wilder and more depressing as he went.

The day began to grow long and he really started to worry. He left his room on a mission to find out what was going on in the hospital wing without actually going to the hospital wing. He climbed the stairs out of the dungeons and into the main hall. Teachers and staff were scrambling for the arrival of the students. Houseelves were running around in full sight of everyone, polishing floors, and dusting suits of armor. They were running in and out of the great hall, decorating the tables with their appropriate colors. Draco had almost forgotten about the feast, and seached doubly hard to figure out what was going on before then. Once in awhile he would hear the name Weasley, but when he would turn around there would be several groups of ppl, and he couldnet get more than glimpses of the story. He watched a house elf piled high with books following a teacher from one end of the hallway to the other, and that gave him an idea. He sprinted back to his room and quickly grabbed some paper and a quill and wrote a letter.

Hermione, if you need anything, just let me know.  
I want to talk with you.  
Draco

He quickly scanned the note, looking if anyone would be able to tell what had happened just by looking at it, and satisfied went back to the main hallway to look for a house elf. He reached the top of the stairs again and noticed an elf just finishing up some hemming on a hanging tapistry. He walked over to the elf and tapped him on the shoulder. The elf turned, it was Dobby.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby, a slight hint of fear in his voice. Draco cursed himself for being so terrible to the elf in the past, and vowed to make it up to him somehow, but for now he just needed a favor. 

"Could you please deliver this note for me Dobby. Its for Hermione, and i believe she is in the hospital wing, could you do that for me?" Draco tried to sound as polite as possible. 

Dobby blinked and looked up at Draco, relaxing slightly. "Id be honoered sir" he said, turned, and ran up the stairs. Satisfied Draco retreated back to his room to mull over more of what had happened and what it would mean.

-----------------------------------

Back in the hospital wing Hermione and Harry sat in silence, waiting for any sign from Ron that he would come to. Harry glanced at his watch and sighed. Several hours had passed without so much as a sneeze from Ron and everyone was starting to get a little worried. He sat up and started pacing along the windows, just trying to pass the time. Hermione looked up at him, then looked around the room. Madam Pomfrey had left to grab some herbs from Professor Sprout leaving them all alone. Hermione cleared her thought, getting Harrys attention. She looked at him and half smiled, unsure of how he would react. He sighed and sat across from her, looking only at his hands. 

"Im sorry Harry." she began, biting her lip with unease. "I really am, for everything" she too looked down at her hands. It was all so complicated now. It had been so much easier when they were younger, nothing like this would have happened back then. "What happened?" she asked. She had still been left in the dark on how and why Ron had gotten into such a state. Harry looked to his feet, and answered gruffly.

"Voldemort attacked me, and Ron stood in his way." He looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Rons a real loyal friend." Harry got up and continued pacing. 

Fresh tears developed at the corner of Hermiones eyes. She wanted to leave and get away but she knew she couldent. She knew she couldent live with herself if something happened. She squeezed Rons hand, trying to urge herself that she was strong enough to handle this, but was surprised when he squeezed her hand back. Hermiones eyes flew up to Rons. "Harry, I think hes waking." she said, not bothering to take her eyes off Rons fluttering eye lids. Harry strode over and stood at the opposite side of the bed, his eyes filled with worry the miniute they fell on Ron. 

"Ronald, Ron" he said, trying to jar him back into reality. Hermiones tears fell down her face and she brought her and Rons entwinded hands to her lips, kissing them softly as she waited, hoping for him to stir.

Rons groad broke the silence. Harry and Hermione both released a breath they had been holding. Relief swam into her heart as Ron started to slowly open his eyes. "Mione?" he asked groggily.

"Im right here Ron, Ive got you" she smiled, her tears of worry turning into tears of happiness. "Harrys here too Ron, your both OK" she smiled up at Harry, who was smiling, dispite his anger towards her. 

"Ive got a raging headache" he said, it the most Ronlike way. They both laughed inspite of themselves as Madam Pomfrey returned with the herbs, followed by Dobby. She immediately noticed Ron and ran to shoo Harrry and Hermione away, insisting that now that he had come to he needed his rest. Hermione backed off reluctantly, and gave ron a kiss on his cheek goodbye. Harry and Ron echanged nods and followed Hermione out the door. Hermione felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to see Dobby holding up a letter for her. 

"For you" he said. She took the letter and he smiled, then went to Harry to say hello. They walked down the hall together, Hermione reading her letter and Harry talking to Dobby about his summer. Hermiones stopped in her tracks. Harry noticed and stopped a few paces ahead of her, turned, and looked back. Hermione looked up from the letter at him. "Im sorry Harry, i have to go. Can we talk later?" she asked, feeling guilty for even asking. Harry grunted and walked away. Hermione frowned and went in the opposite direction, twords the dungeons.

---------------------------------------------------

She reached Dracos door and knocked. Heat flew to her face as she realized that she hadent spoken to him sience the morning, and even then it was very quick. She quickly glanced down at her clothes and tried to fix her hair. The door opened and Draco peered at her. She walked forward and Hugged him. Warmth filled her body as they touched. Worry and Doubt melted away and they hugged each other. "Hes ok" she whispered into his ear. He sighed and released her from the hug. 

"Ive got to go, i have to get ready for the feast" she frowned. "I just wanted to see you, i wanted to tell you, its all ok"

"Whats ok?" he asked, emotion lingering just behind his voice. "The way I see it, nothings ok" he turned his back to her.

"Draco, i dont know alright? But the students will be here soon, and the feast will begain right after they arrive. I have to go."

"I love you Hermione, i wasent kidding when i said that" He turned to face her again, this time the emotion was very present. He didnt want to fight with her, he was just worried. But now that she was there he didnt know how to feel. He was angry, he was happy, he was sad. He didnt know which emotion fit best, and so he seemed to feel them all at once. 

"Draco, there my friends, i have to be there for them, this cant happen, not right now" she felt so small, he voice was just above a whisper, her eyes pinned to the floor, not daring to face the man in front of her. 

Draco laughed bitterly, it was all so ironic to him. All he hated he now began to love, and now he was being thrown aside, like he had done to so many girls in the past. He had never let himself get attached to anyone for fear of being hurt, and now here he was, hopelessly in love with the only creature in any sort of close proximity who would give him the time of day, and she was telling him it couldent happen, not right now. "It already did happen Hermione" he scoffed, letting the bitterness drip off his words. She winced but kept her eyes pinned to the floor. He could tell she was crying and for the first time in days didnt care. For the first time in weeks he wanted her to feel pain, to somehow match what he was feeling now. He wanted to anger her more, he wanted to get her to react, to stop staring at the fucking floor. "I got what i wanted anyway" he spat, but regretted it the moment it left his mouth. 

Hermione looked up at Draco in disbelief. All that had happened, all they had done together, it was all a ruse. Her face got red. She was so embarrassed, so stupid, so angry. She wanted to run and hide. She wanted to never see the light of day again. She had turned her back on her friends for a man who had used her. She slapped Draco across the face, stinging her hand, and leaving a red mark on his cheek. She turned on her heels and walked up the stairs and back to her room. Draco felt remourse and regret flood into him. He hadent meant what he said. The words stung him as well. He wasent that person anymore, and he never wanted to be again, but it was better to have her hate him than to have her love him, but not be able to be with her.

Draco turned to his room and closed the door. He was not going to go to the feast. If he had it his way he would never leave his room again. He went into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. 

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked zombie like back up to the towers. The fat lady opened up the door, without even waiting for the password. Hermione stepped inside to find Harry sitting in his usual chair by the fire scratching Crookshanks behind the ear. Hermione sat across from him, tears still spilling down her cheeks. She felt so stupid, how had she not seen it comming. She looked at Harry. Their eyes meet for a few seconds. His eyes were so cold gazing back at her. Without a word he stood up and left the room, headed for his Dormitory. Hermione felt her world completely crumble and she let the days emotions take over her. Leaving her sobbing on the floor.


End file.
